Dark Sons
The Dark Sons are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding and origin. The Dark Sons' homeworld is the planet Darkhold in the Segmentum Obscurus. Little else is known about the Chapter in current Imperial records. Notable Dark Sons *'Captain Taurinus Demos' - Demos is the Captain of the 2nd Company. A decorated and experienced Battle-Brother, he had achieved victory in countless battles against the xenos that threatened Mankind. Demos had been considered more than once for promotion to Chapter Master of the Dark Sons. However, his towering hubris and recklessness had held him back, for Demos was a supremely prideful man. During the outset of the Achilus Crusade, in 777.M41, a great council of the senior Space Marine commanders of over several dozen Chapters came to contribute forces to the Crusade. The only matter of business that remained was the election of an overall commander. Lorgath Mac Lir of the Storm Wardens Chapter was voted, near unanimously to lead the council of war in their decisions regarding the Crusade. Demos was gravely insulted by the decision of the council, believing that only he was truly capable of success in such a grand undertaking in the name of The Emperor. To prove himself to the other commanders, he challenged Maclir to an honour duel. Several of the gathered observers noted afterwards that a duel of such martial finesse and power was rare outside the Feast of Blades. Maclir irrefutably had the upper hand for hours, his meticulous study of combat shield techniques gave Demos no opportunity for a decisive blow. Demos however, relentlessly assailed the Chapter Master with powerful blows, hammering Maclir with such force that the stone floor began to crack beneath the Storm Warden. In the end, it was Maclir who finally made a crucial error, and Demos landed the final blow. Defeated, Maclir knelt before Demos and officially declared him commander of the Adeptus Astartes council in the Crusade. Taurinus Demos bowed his head and reflected upon the matter for many tense heartbeats. Finally, he beckoned Maclir to stand. Demos had never fought such a worthy opponent, and even through his own pride, he realised that the Storm Warden Chapter Master understood the burden of command. Thus, Demos declared that Lorgath Maclir should lead the Space Marines into the Jericho Reach. Demos returned to his Strike Cruiser content in the knowledge that the Space Marines of the Achilus Crusade possessed an exemplary commander. *'Watch Captain Bron' - Battle-Brother Bron was sequestered to the Jericho Reach and served as a Watch Captain in the elite xenos-hunting Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos. When Bron was mortally wounded during a confrontation with a Slaugth Overseer in the Black Reef, he recommended that the Marines Errant Battle-Brother Kail Vibius be promoted to the rank of Watch Captain in his stead, a role he has held ever since. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Dark Sons' Power Armour is painted quartered dark green and white. The Aquila on the chest plate is gold while squad markings are painted in yellow. Chapter Badge The Dark Sons' Chapter badge is a white twelve-pointed star with a dark green outline and circle in the center on a white background. Sources *''Codex:'' Space Marines (5th Edition), p. 30 *''Deathwatch: The Achilus Crusade'' (RPG), p. 27 *''Deathwatch: The Jericho Reach'' (RPG), p. 19 *''How to Paint Space Marines'' Gallery File:dark sons crest.png|Dark Sons Chapter Iconography Dark Sons Assault Marine.jpg|Dark Sons Assault Marine Dark Sons Battle-Brother.jpg|Dark Sons Tactical Marine Category:D Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:D Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium